


Anything for Damian

by deadsin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dragon toy use, Bestiality, Come Eating, Knotting, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sex Toys, Titus POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsin/pseuds/deadsin
Summary: Titus loved giving his human anything he could.





	Anything for Damian

Titus loved giving his human anything he could. He loved laying his head in Damian's lap and he loved chasing after the ridiculous ball his human insisted on throwing. Even when his human began having less and less time for him, Titus still loved every second of every single day he got with him.

He loved Alfred, too, but not the same way. He liked behaving on the leash for him and he enjoyed plodding along beside him through the house and ensuring he wasn't underfoot. But he _missed_ Damian when he wasn't home.

He took up insisting to sleep in the same room as Damian and for eons he couldn't understand why his human kicked him out and then made funny noises for a while before letting him back in. He _doubly_ didn't understand why he was shooed away when Jon visited and the door was shut. Those visits were always quiet, only his human's breathing changing. 

He grew older and less willing to leave, his joints aching too much to want to go down the hall and he was always scolded for waiting outside the door until Damian let him back in. And so it came to pass that he remained inside the room after Damian tried desperately to get him to leave one afternoon.

The manor was quiet, all the other humans gone or at least down in the cave. It was all the same to Titus, who hadn't been allowed in the cave since his joints began acting up. That, too, he missed.

Damian shut the door, clicking the lock in place, cast Titus an exasperated look, and then began to remove the lower half of his clothing, letting it fall on the floor by his bed. Titus had never seen his human be this careless with his clothing items. Damian was nothing if not meticulous, tidy, and ever-adhering to unseen rules.

When Damian slid on the bed and reached down beside the part pressed to the wall, pulling something back up from there, Titus got up and came closer to inspect, sitting quietly beside the pile of his human's clothing, and watching. His human crawled onto all fours and there was the muffled snap of something and then he was reaching under himself, fondling his penis, and then further back, fingers prodding at his asshole.

Titus wondered if perhaps Damian was having some form of issue and had wanted him out to fix it. He cocked his head and let his tongue loll out, inhaling the scent of his human. Different, but not a scent he was entirely unaware of on him. He'd smelt this on Bruce and even Alfred before. Definitely the other boys, including the ones who came to visit Damian. Just... so rarely on Damian.

He licked his lips and flared his nostrils, inhaling deeper as Damian began to push his fingers into his asshole. Titus blinked, watched the way Damian's hips twisted, followed his hand when he pulled his fingers most of the way out and then pushed them back in. He watched his human's penis swell. 

This... he understood. His own penis still erected itself once in a while, left him to licking at it and sometimes wildly humping the air in a craving for some relief. Relief he'd never felt except one time in his youth when he'd licked until he had accomplished something wonderful and also a tasty treat from the head of his penis. He'd licked his urine a few times since then, wanting to taste that treat again, but it hadn't been that fluid and he'd never made that fluid again.

Damian pulled his fingers free and squirmed on the bed, finally reaching back behind himself with something in his hand this time. Something deep in Titus' belly clenched as he saw what it was. A penis, but it looked like _his_ penis. It was even red and swollen at the base and slick like his was when he got excited. His human touched it to his asshole and then sank it inside.

Titus shifted, his collar clinking faintly as he leaned down to lick at his slowly exposing cockhead. His tongue laved over the sensitive flesh, encouraged until he was just as desiring as he'd been in his youth. He shifted, one leg coming up to scratch at his collar, his penis unsheathing even more with the action, exposed to the room and rapidly swelling to full stiffness. He watched Damian fuck the fake version of Titus' penis in and out of himself as he lowered his leg and stood.

He would show him how to do it better. His human was too slow. Also, it would resolve the never-ending itch inside him to couple. To _breed_. To tie his knot deeply inside a fleshy hole and ejaculate again and again until he was truly done. 

Titus _wanted_. He wanted so badly.

Damian pulled the fake penis from his hole and it disappeared underneath him, the popping sound coming back again. Titus quickly mounted the bed and then his human, his hips restless, humping before he ever made contact. He couldn’t _stop_ humping. Even knowing he wasn't inside his human yet, he was humping madly, desperately, wanting to feel his ejaculation begin.

Damian said something, but it wasn't any of the words Titus knew. It wasn't stop or sit or come or fetch or _good boy_ or even _bad Titus_. It just... was. Words, from his human. He continued to hump frantically, his cock finally catching and sliding between his human's cheeks and then he stabbed into his hole. Sparks flew up his spine, his human shouted, and Titus shuffled forward and stabbed in again and then again and _again_, entirely incapable of stopping. His human's hole felt too good to consider stopping.

His collar clinked and his big body dwarfed his human's on the bed as he hunkered and humped, his own tail raising as the good feeling approached. His asshole clenched, he fucked harder, his human's hole clenched and then began to spasm, his human making those noises he'd heard him make so many times before, and Titus shoved in harshly until he felt the swell at the base of his penis pop inside his human. He stilled, his asshole throbbing and his penis filling his human with the tasty stuff. 

He completed and tried to disengage, finding himself stuck, and then _excited_ that he was stuck. He tugged and then pushed, tugged and pushed, hunkered and began to hump again, this time even more eager, wanting to find that good feeling at the end again. His ass clenched down as he plowed his human, the bed squeaking as he thrust. Beneath him Damian moaned and made more of those sounds. He heard a familiar slick sound and noted his human's arm moving. He had to be playing with his penis as he'd once seen Bruce do in the cave. 

Bruce had emitted good smelling stuff when he'd done that and Titus had wanted to taste it, but been forbidden. That had been a sad day.

His hips became eager and his penis felt like it was swelling again and then Titus could no longer think, his cock twitching, asshole throbbing, as he gave his human another load of the good tasting stuff. 

This time he did not try to pull out, rather he remained buried inside, felt his human moving his arm still, waited until he began to feel his human's asshole tightening around his penis, and then began to hump. The spasm of his human's asshole began again and another of those shouts came, the scent of more good stuff filling the air. Titus hunkered and humped, only needing to do so shortly this time before he was once more filling his human with his cock juice. 

Twice more, he found himself humping needily and then submitting his leavings within his human's body. It was only after the last one that the swelling ebbed away enough for him to disengage and sit back and lick at his penis, slurping up the good tasting treat from his penis and then shoving his face between his human's cheeks to lick at all that was dripping back out. 

He dipped his head down under Damian's body, licking at the stain on the sheet, tasting his human's juice as well. It was also tasty, in a completely different way. He licked and licked and then went for the source, lapping eagerly as the shaft of his human's penis thickened and enlogated for him. He continued licking until Damian trembled and gave another shout and produced some more of the good juice for him. He drank it straight from the source and licked until he was being pushed away, Damian's breathless _Stop_ a word he knew. 

Titus sat back and licked at his own still very erect penis, lapping until he surprisingly produced another few dribbles of the good stuff for himself. He licked it up and swallowed, sitting back with his erection stuck out of his sheath but slowly ebbing. He stared at his human, at the panting mess that was Damian.

He hoped perhaps he'd proven himself and would no longer be kicked out of the room when Damian needed this. He would provide for his Master.


End file.
